


Afterglow

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "You've never let them out during sex before."





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking for malec + wingfic.

Magnus felt one of Alec's wings slide over them, covering them as they basked in their afterglow. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Alec watching him with a soft smile on his face. "Hey."

Magnus smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips. "Hey," He whispered back, removing an arm from Alec's waist so he could run his fingers along the top of Alec's wing, watching as the shadowhunter shivered besides him. Alec hid his face in the pillow as Magnus' fingers continued to move along his wing, the wing flexing a bit under the touch. 

"Magnus," Alec mumbled. He let out a soft moan when he felt a kiss pressed to his neck rune. "M-Magnus, give me some time to recover," He laughed, finally pushing his boyfriend's hand away from his wing. He intertwined their fingers and sighed softly, looking at Magnus again.

"You've never let them out during sex before," Magnus commented, wanting to get his hands on Alec's wings again. They were so soft and beautiful, and he loved whenever Alec let them out. He especially loved the nights they would sit together on the bed and Alec would let Magnus groom them. 

Alec blushed. "I uh-I didn't actually mean to let them out."

"I kinda figured," Magnus said. "But it was hot, seeing them out."

"You think so?"

Magnus nodded. Seeing Alec above him, head thrown back as he moaned and wings spread out behind him was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever laid eyes on. "I love your wings, Alexander. They're beautiful."

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you." He placed Magnus' hand back over his wing and let out a content sigh as Magnus started to gently stroke it. He snuggled closer and kissed his boyfriend, glad that he had the whole day off because didn't want to leave the bed for anything.


End file.
